Relationship Rehab
by SportzIsLife
Summary: Stan and Wendy's fights are getting worse. So their friends recommend the Relationship Rehab for Kids Clinic in Denver. However, they find out this clinic is fake, so Stan and Wendy, along with the other couples, try to get their money back. Meanwhile, the 4th graders of South Park Elementary are sick of the assignments they're getting, so they go on strike. Submit OC's. On hiatus.
1. Biting each others heads off

Chapter 1

_[South Park Elementary, day. A bell is heard ringing. In the hallway, kids are at their locker, talking, or heading to class. Stan is seen putting his books in his locker. He closes his locker, but before he can walk away, an angry looking Wendy is seen standing in his way.]_

Stan: Oh, hey Wendy.

Wendy: Don't 'hey' me Stan! What's wrong with you?!

Stan: What?

Wendy: For the 3rd time this week, you forgot that we were supposed to get together after school! I waited for over an hour in front of the movie theater, and you never showed up!

Stan: Oh crap! Wendy, look, I-

Wendy: What is wrong with you?! You keep doing this over and over again! Do you just not care about me anymore? Is that it?

Stan: No, I-

Wendy: First you forgot to come over to my house to study, and then you forgot to show up at the art museum, now you forget to meet up with me at the movies! What excuse do you have this time?

Stan: No, you see, I-

Wendy: Every week you're doing or saying something stupid! Why do you keep pissing me off? You alw-

Stan: Ok! I'm sorry I forgot! My mom made me come with her to the grocery store, she said it would only take a few minutes, but traffic was bad, then she had problems looking for stuff since they rearranged all the items in the store. _[Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman are now seen approaching the two of them.]_

Wendy: I don't care! The least you could have done was call me and tell me that you weren't going to show up! But no, you just left me there looking like an idiot!

Stan: _[Becoming angry with Wendy.]_ Oh great, here you go again, bitching at me. Can you just stop? Maybe if you weren't such a bitch all the time, I wouldn't forget to hang out with you. _[Bebe, Red, and Heidi are now seen approaching the two of them. Kyle and Kenny continue to watch the fight with concern, while Cartman is trying his best to hold in his laughter. Several other kids are also seen encircling Stan and Wendy.]_ You bitch at me about everything! First, you bitch at me about my Facebook status, then you bitch at me about my e-mail to Kenny about Elise's butt crack, then you get mad when all I asked for was a simple photo shopped picture of you!

Wendy: Maybe if you weren't such a dumbass sometimes, I wouldn't be getting so angry at y- _[Wendy stops yelling and turns toward the crowd that is watching them argue with each other. Stan does the same. Cartman starts moving his finger in a circular motion next to his head and whistles, suggesting that Stan and Wendy have gone crazy.]_

Kyle: _[Approaching Stan and Wendy.]_ What's wrong with you two?

Bebe: _[Also approaching.]_Yeah, you guys look like you're about to bite each other's heads off. _[Wendy just storms away, leaving everyone standing there in awe. The crowd then begins to disperse, either heading to lunch or recess. Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Bebe and Red walk up to Stan, while Heidi chases after Wendy.]_

Kenny: (Dude, what the hell was that?)

Bebe: Yeah, Stan, what'd you do to piss Wendy off this time?

Stan: I didn't do anything bad! Wendy's just overreacting again, like she always does. She's such a bitch sometimes. _[The quintet of kids gasps.] _What?

Kyle: Dude, you've never called Wendy a bitch before.

Stan: I didn't call her a bitch, I just said she acts like one sometimes.

Kyle: Let's just go to lunch.

_[South Park Elementary, day. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Clyde, Craig, Token, and Butters are now in the lunchroom. All the boys are laughing and smiling, except for Stan, who looks dejected. Kyle notices this and sighs.]_

Kyle: What's wrong, Stan?

Stan: Dude, it's Wendy. I don't know what happened to her. We used to always be nice around each other, but ever since that High School Musical crap, all we ever do is piss each other off.

Kenny: (Do you still like her?)

Stan: Yes, dude. But every time she starts yelling at me, I just want to beat her up. I usually stay calm when she gets mad, but I can't take it anymore. _[The rest of the boys look at each other.] _You guys just don't understand, since none of you guys are in a relationship, except for Token.

Cartman: Maybe you should go to rehab.

Kyle: No, Cartman, that's retarded. Rehab is for people with problems. Stan doesn't have one with Wendy.

Cartman: Oh really, Kahl? You sure about that? Because it seems like all Stan and Wendy do is yell at each other as if they were a married couple.

Clyde: Rehab? Isn't that for people with drug problems or people who had surgery?

Cartman: No Clyde, there's rehab for couples. It's called relationship rehab.

Stan: That's for married people, Cartman.

Cartman: Nuh uh, there's a clinic in Denver for couples from age 10-17. Relationship Rehab for Kids is the name of it.

Kyle: How do you know all this, Fatass?

Cartman: Because Jew, this couple from Mr. Bart's class, Leroy Peters and Lillie Anderson, they went there and about a month later they were acting the way they did before they started hating each other. Of course, that didn't last for long, as Leroy found out that Lillie was cheating on him, and he killed her. _[The boys stare at Cartman with shock]._ But as long as Stan and Wendy don't start cheating on each other, then they will be as good as new.

Craig: Dude.

Stan: Alright, I'll talk to Wendy about it.

Kyle: Are you sure about this Stan? It's not like you and Wendy are beating each other up.

Stan: If we don't do something about it, then we might start.

_[Before the boys could continue talking about it, the bell rang, signaling that recess was about to begin.]_


	2. Relationship Rehab for Kids Clinic

_[South Park Elementary, day. The 4__th__ graders are on the playground, enjoying recess. Wendy is sitting on a swing, next to Bebe, with Red and Heidi standing behind them. Red is pushing Wendy, but Wendy tells her to stop. Soon Bebe and Heidi pick up on this, and they stop, too.]_

Red: What's wrong, Wendy?

Wendy:_ [Sighing] _It's Stan. He…I don't know what's happened to him. _[Before Red could talk, Stan walks up with his hands in his pockets]._

Stan: Can we talk, Wendy?

Wendy: I don't know, Stan, can we?

Stan: Look, there's just something I want to talk to you about. Please don't make this hard. _[Wendy glances at her friends, who shrug back at her. She sighs, and follows Stan to an oak tree]._

Stan: Wendy, I'm sorry for forgetting about our date. After being at the grocery store, I just forgot about it once I got home. But, I'm kinda sick of you yelling at me. I don't feel like our relationship is going in the right direction. _[He glances at Wendy, waiting for a response. He doesn't get one, so he continues.]_ I talked to the guys at lunch about it, and they said that the best way to deal with our problems is to go to something called relationship rehab.

Wendy: What? We don't need relationship rehab.

Stan: But, Cartman was telling m-

Wendy: Why would you listen to anything that Cartman says?

Stan: I don't know.

Wendy: You don't know? What do you mean you don't know? Why do you always resort to your friends when we're having problems?

Stan: I just want some input from them.

Wendy: Input?! It's your relationship, why don't you start acting like it!

Stan: Oh God, here we go again. Wendy, stop fucking yelling at me.

Wendy: Then stop acting like a-_[Before Wendy and Stan could start yelling at each other again, Kyle and Bebe intervene]._

Kyle: Stop it. Stop it! _[Kyle separates the two of them]. _The hell is wrong with you two?!

Bebe: What happened?

Stan: I was just suggesting the relationship rehab stuff we were talking about at lunch and she got mad at me for no reason. This is what I get for trying to help our relationship. More bitching! _[Kyle and Bebe look at each other]._

Bebe: I think you two need some help.

_[Relationship Rehab for Kids building, day. Stan and Wendy are in a bare white room with two other couples, and they're all sitting in a circle. The door opens, and a woman with brown hair, a yellow long sleeved shirt, and a white knee long skirt walks in. She sits down in the center of the circle.]_

Mrs. Wallows: Hello, children, I'm Mrs. Wallows, and I'm here to help you guys and gals fix the miserable relationships that you all are stuck in.

Children: Hi, Mrs. Wallows.

Mrs. Wallows: Alright, first, let's introduce ourselves, shall we? Let's start with you two. _[She gestures to a middle school couple]._

Kelly: Uh, hello, I'm Kelly, and this is John. _[She gestures to a miserable looking John]._

Children: Hi, Kelly and John.

Mrs. Wallows: Why are you two here?

Kelly: Well, we've been yelling at each other a lot over the past month, and then a week ago, John punched me, and that's when our friends suggested this place.

Mrs. Wallows: Ok, thank you, please sit down. _[Kelly and John sit down]._ How about you two? _[She gestures to Stan and Wendy]_.

Wendy: Well, I'm Wendy, and this is Stan. Stan! _[Stan, who was sleeping, woke up and waved]._

Children: Hi, Wendy and Stan.

Mrs. Wallows: And what brings you two here?

Wendy: Well, we've had some…problems in our relationship. First, Stan was doing some things that made me unhappy. _[Stan rolled his eyes]. _Then, he started forgetting some of our dates._ [Stan was starting to get angry with Wendy]._ Then, to cap it all off, he started yelling at me at our school. So a couple of our friends suggested this place.

Stan: Oh, stop it, Wendy! Everyone at our school knows that it's always you who yells at me first.

Mrs. Wallows: Thank you, please sit down. _[Stan and Wendy oblige]._ How about you two? _[She gestures to the last of the three couples, and they get up]._

Jennifer: Hi, I'm Jennifer, and this is Rick. The reason we're here is because Rick is a stupid asshole who never listens to me, and whenever I confront him about it, he just becomes super defensive and yells at me.

Rick: Oh shut up Jenn! You know damn well that you're lying!

Jennifer: See?

Mrs. Wallows: Ok, thank you. _[Jennifer and Rick sit]._ Ok then, looks like we have some problems. Have you guys paid the forty dollars?

Children: Yes.

Mrs. Wallows: Ok then, so here's what I want you to do. I want you to get up, and walk out the front door.

Stan: What?

Mrs. Wallows: Don't question it; I've gotten over 100 couples back to their former state of happiness. _[The children look at each other, and then they oblige and walk out the front door. Mrs. Wallows picks up a radio]. _They're coming to you Dave. _[Mrs. Wallows walks out her door and locks it]._

_[The children are now walking out the front door, as the desk man, Dave, watches them]._

Stan: Well, we walked out the front door Mrs. Wallows. _[The children turn around, only to see that they've been locked out. The window in Mrs. Wallow's room is dark, signaling that she's left.]_

Jennifer: What the hell?

Stan: Dude! _[He starts knocking on the door, but no one answers it.] _Dammit!


	3. Going on strike

_[South Park Elementary, day. All the kids are filing into Mr. Garrison's class.]_

Kyle: _[Sees Stan walk in]. _Hey Stan! How was it?

Stan: Awful. All we did was introduce ourselves and then she locked us out!

Kyle: Why would she do that?

Stan: Dude, I don't know. But we all have to go back tomorrow afternoon, so I'll just find out then.

_[Mr. Garrison walks in as the bell rings.]_

Mr. Garrison: Alright students let's take our seats. _[The kids oblige]._ Now today we're going to talk about the 20th century, from beginning to end. Then, you'll be assigned a report.

Class: Aw!

Mr. Garrison: The report will have to be 100 pages long, to represent the whole century.

Craig: What?

Clyde: That's bullcrap!

Cartman: What the fuck, Mr. Garrison?!

Mr. Garrison: Shut up! Ok, you don't have a choice! Either you do it or you fail, you little bastards!

Cartman: …No.

Mr. Garrison: What did you say?

Bebe: You heard him, Mr. Garrison! We're not doing this!

Mr. Garrison: You don't have a choice you smartasses!

Cartman: Yes we do! We'll just go on strike!

Students: Yeah!

Mr. Garrison: What?! _[The students got out of their seats and left. Mr. Garrison just stood there for a second, and then he grabbed his books and went home]._

_[South Park Elementary, day. The 4__th__ graders are standing at the front of the school holding signs and chanting]._

Cartman: _[Talking through a blow horn]. _We are sick of the trash we've been taught, and we are SICK of the ridiculous homework assignments we've been given. We are human, and we consider these assignments inhumane.

Students: Yeah! _[The bell rang, and all the other students piled out]._

5th grader: What are you guys doing?

Cartman: _[Still talking through his blow horn, even though the 5__th__ grader is standing right next to him]. _We are striking. _[The 5__th__ grader covers his ears]._

5th grader: What the fuck, I'm standing right next to you!

Cartman: _[Turns his blow horn off]._Oh, my bad. But yeah, we're striking.

5th grader: Really? The 5th graders would love to join you guys.

Cartman: Seriously?

5th grader: Sure._ [Sees some other 5__th__ graders coming out of the school]._ You guys, these kids are striking.

Other 5th grader: Really? I wanna go on strike! Can we join you guys?

Cartman: _[Smiling]_. Sure!

5th grader: So what are you guys striking about?

Butters: Well, we're striking about the homework assignments Garrison's been giving us.

3rd 5th grader: Well we want to strike about the new rules they have about not allowing us to go to the restroom during class.

Kyle: Why? It's not that big a deal. Just go before class.

5th grader: Yeah, but we can't ditch class anymore.

Other 5th grader: Or smoke during class.

Cartman: The homework is a way bigger deal.

Other 5th grader: No, the restroom rule is a bigger deal.

_[The 4__th__ and 5__th__ graders start arguing about which is a bigger deal. The arguing then leads to fighting. After several minutes of this, the 5th graders stop fighting and stand up.]_

5th grader: Fine, if you won't strike about the restroom rules, then we'll just start our own strike! _[The 5__th__ graders walk away]._

Cartman: _[Throws his hat down]._ Son of a bitch! We'll get them tomorrow.

_[All the kids begin walking home. As Stan walks home, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman catch up]._

Kenny: (So, how's the rehab going?)

Stan: Awful, Kenny. All we did was introduce ourselves.

Cartman: Did you pay the forty bucks? _[Immediately after saying this, Cartman covers his mouth. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny look at him.]_

Stan: How'd you know how much the session costed?

Cartman: No reason! I just, found out from some other couple. _[Stan and Kyle look at each other]._

Stan: Oh. Well, yeah, I'm hoping that me and Wendy can figure out our problems before the dance on Saturday night.

Cartman: Dude, It'll take almost a month before you guys are back to normal. It took Leroy and Lillie a month.

Stan: Yeah, but they're problems were worse. Me and Wendy are just arguing. I don't see why it would take a week or more.

Kyle: Well, you guys shouldn't rush this. It'll take some time.

Stan: Whatever. Who are you guys going to the dance with?

Cartman: I'm not going to that gay crap.

Kenny: (Yeah, me neither).

Stan: Why not?

Cartman: Because dude, we have better things to do.

Stan: Like what? Sit on your couch, stuff your face with Cheesy Poofs, and play video games or watch Terrance and Phillip?

Cartman: …Yes.

Stan: What about you Kyle? _[Kyle didn't respond]._ Kyle? _[Kyle still didn't respond]._ Kyle?!

Kyle: I don't know Stan! I wanna go, but I don't wanna go alone.

Cartman: Uh oh, Kyle's being a love struck fag again. C'mon Kinny, let's leave these two gaylords alone. _[Kenny reluctantly follows Cartman]._

Stan: Then ask someone out.

Kyle: Who?

Stan: Why not Bebe?

Kyle: No no no, I don't like her. Besides, Clyde's going out with her.

Stan: _[Teasing]. _Sure you don't, Kyle. Clyde and Bebe broke up weeks ago, dude. Clyde's going out with Red, so Bebe's open.

Kyle: Still dude, I don't like her.

Stan: You keep telling yourself that, Kyle. _[Stan walks home]._

Kyle: Dammit. _[Kyle also walks home]._

_[Relationship Rehab for Kids Clinic, the next afternoon. The same three couples are in the same room, chatting with each other. Mrs. Wallows walks in and sits in the middle of the circle.]_

Mrs. Wallows: Hello, children.

Children: Hi.

Mrs. Wallows: Did all of you pay the forty bucks? _[The kids look at each other.]_

Stan: We already paid the forty bucks on Monday.

Mrs. Wallows: It's forty bucks each session, children. It's not easy helping adolescents with relationship problems, so we have to be well-paid. _[The kids reluctantly walk up and give Mrs. Wallows forty bucks each.] _Alright kids, what did you guys think of Monday's session? _[The kids glare at Mrs. Wallows]._

Rick: We didn't do anything on Monday!

Kids: Yeah!

Mrs. Wallows: I thought you guys learned something after walking out the front door.

Stan: How the hell does walking out a door help us with our problems?!

Mrs. Wallows: Okay, okay, let's just begin today's session. Now, I want all of you guys to turn to your partner. _[The kids oblige]._ Now, talk about what is bothering you to your partner.

John: Our partners already know what's bothering us.

Mrs. Wallows: That's what you think._ [She pulls out her phone and calls someone.] _Begin. _[The kids begin]. _Hey, Linda. Yeah, I'm just here doing another one of these sessions with the kids. Yea, it's…_ [While Mrs. Wallows chats with her friend, the camera moves to Stan and Wendy]._

Stan: So, uh…what's bothering you?

Wendy: The fact that you keep neglecting our relationship.

Stan: Neglecting it? How? I'm the one who came up with the idea to come here. I care about our relationship.

Wendy: That's not what I meant, Stan. What I mean is that you kept forgetting about our dates, and then when I talked to you about it, you acted like it wasn't a big deal.

Stan: Ok, then how about I make it up to you? How about we…go to the movies? After this sessions over?

Wendy: We just gave Mrs. Wallows all of our money. How are we going to buy tickets for a movie?

Stan: Ok, then how about we go to the animal shelter?

Wendy: We'll have to take food. This means we'll have to go to the store. This means we'll nee-

Stan: Ok, ok, let's just go to the art museum.

Wendy: We need money for a ticket.

Stan: Fine, where do you want to go?

Wendy: Let's just study at the library. _[Stan glares at her]._

Stan: _[Sarcastically]. _Fine, Wendy, we'll go study at the library, because that's so much fun.

Wendy: Well clearly you don't have a better idea!

Stan: _[Sighing]._Okay, Okay, we'll go to the library.

Mrs. Wallows: _[Getting off her cell phone]._ Alright children the session's over!

Jennifer: We started like, 5 minutes ago!

Mrs. Wallows: And I thought we had a good 5 minutes. Now it's time to leave. _[The kids leave]._

Rick: _[Once outside]._ Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?

Stan: What are you thinking?

Rick: I'm thinking that this is a scam!

Jennifer: Yeah, it probably is.

Wendy: Well what do we do about it?

John: Simple, Wendy. We just get our money back.


	4. It's kind of our job!

_[South Park Elementary, morning. The 4__th__ and 5__th__ graders are preparing their signs and going over their plans when Principal Victoria walks up.]_

Principal Victoria: What are you guys doing? Class is about to begin.

Cartman: We aren't going to class, Principal.

Victoria: What?

Butters: Well, we're goin' on strike!

Victoria: And since when did you guys have the right to do that?

Cartman: Well, Principal, haven't you ever noticed that whenever we need to fill out some document out that requires our "occupation" _[Cartman does air quotes with his fingers] _we have to put "student"? Because of this, we can go on strike, since this is technically our "job".

Victoria: That's different! You guys don't have jobs! You can't go on strike! The only reason you put "student" under "occupation" is so that it isn't left unfilled!

Cartman: Nuh uh, being a student is kinda our job, so we can go on strike! So you can suck my balls, Principal Victoria! _[Principal Victoria looks aghast at Cartman's comment. Principal Victoria then gets angry and storms off into the school. Cartman turns on his blow horn and proceeds with the strike. Kyle, who's holding a picket sign that says SCHOOL IS CRUEL, walks up to Bebe, who is holding a sign that says GARRISON SUCKS BALLS.]_

Kyle: Bebe, can we talk?

Bebe: Sure, Kyle. _[They both drop their signs and walk towards the parking lot of the school, away from the strike.]_

Bebe: Is this about Stan and Wendy?

Kyle: No. This is about us, Bebe. _[Kyle sighs]. _Bebe, we've had our, bad moments, like the time when you were going to kill me, Stan, and Wendy over that list, but we've had…good times as well. And I want to add on to those good times. And I heard that you broke up with Clyde, so I was wondering if you…if you…w-want to g-

Bebe: _[Finishing for him]_. Go to the dance with you.

Kyle: Yeah, pretty much. Will you go with me?

Bebe: _[Smiling]. _I would l- _[Before Bebe could finish, Cartman walks up to them]._

Cartman: What the hell are you two assholes doing?! We have a strike going on, and you two are too busy making out with each other next to the parking lot to help out!

Kyle: Go away, Fatass!

Cartman: Not unless you get your ass back to the strike, Jew!

Bebe: Look, dumbass, it'll only take like, 10 more seconds, ok?

Cartman: Don't you talk to me like that, bitch!

Kyle: _[Enraged]. _Don't call Bebe a bitch, you fucking piece of fat shit! You can't just leave us 10 more fucking seconds, you asshole?!

Cartman: Fine! God, I hate you two so much! _[Cartman stomps away]._

Bebe: As I was saying, I would love to go with you, Kyle.

Kyle: Really?

Bebe: Sure, it'll be fun.

Kyle: Alright. _[Kyle and Bebe walk back to where the strike is going on. However, when they get back, a fight is going on between the 4__th__ and 5__th__ graders. Kyle and Bebe look at each other and sigh]._

Kyle: Let's just go somewhere else.

Bebe: Yeah. _[Kyle and Bebe try to leave the scene, but Stan, who was just watching the fighting, catches them leaving]._

Stan: Dude, Kyle, where are you going? There's a strike going on!

Kyle: Really? A strike? Because it just looks a bunch of fighting to me.

Stan: It's just the class warfare- _[Stan notices Bebe, and starts chuckling]. _Ooooh, Kyle, where are you going with Bebe? Going to go pick out outfits for the dance?

Kyle: Shut up, Stan!

Stan: You taking her back to your place Kyle? _[Stan starts laughing, but Kyle doesn't find it funny, and walks away with Bebe in tow]._ Kyle? Kyle, wait! I was just joking!

_[Kyle's house, still morning. Kyle walks in, with Bebe behind him.]_

Kyle: So…what do you wanna do?

Bebe: _[Smiling]. _How about we go to my place and paint each other's nails?

Kyle: Uh…I'd rather not.

Bebe: Oh, come on Kyle. It isn't that big of a deal. I have nail polish remover, so after I'm done I can just remove your nail polish.

Kyle: _[Hesitantly]. _Ok…then. But this better be worth it.

Bebe: Yay! _[She grabs Kyle's hand, and runs out of the house]._

Kyle: _[To himself]._ Why do I have a feeling that this is a really bad idea?

* * *

**Are these chapters too short or are you fine with their length? Also, please review if you've read this far. It would mean a lot, but don't be too cruel. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated, along with nice reviews or comments. Thanks in advance!**


	5. Replacement students

_[South Park Elementary, night. All the 4__th__ and 5__th__ grade parents are in the gymnasium with Principal Victoria at the podium, with Mr. Mackey standing next to her. The parents are all rabbling about the topic on hand]._

Principal Victoria: Parents? Parents, can I get your attention? _[The parents continue to rabble]. _PARENTS! _[The parents are now quiet]. _Ok, thank you. Now, as you probably don't know, your children have started ditching class, and having a strike at the front of the school.

Mr. Tucker: So? It IS kinda their job.

Parents: Yeah.

Principal Victoria: No it isn't! Parents, you have to do something about this.

Randy: We do? Why don't you just give them what they want?

Principal Victoria: Because their children?!

Randy: So? They have rights.

Parents: Yeah.

Parent: Or you could just get replacement students.

Mr. Mackey: Re…replacement students?

Parent: Yeah, don't you know anything about strikes? Whenever your workers, or in this case, the students, go on strike, you get replacements.

_[South Park Elementary, next morning. All the students are preparing for another day of striking, but notice a bus pull up and drop off other kids of the same age as them.]_

Cartman: Who the hell are you guys? _[Before the kids could say anything, Principal Victoria walks out the front door of the school to greet them]._

Victoria: Hello, you must be the new students, come on in. _[The new kids go inside]._

Cartman: New students?

Principal Victoria: That's right, Eric. Since you guys went on strike, I went out and got some replacement students from Middle Park Elementary, since they were becoming overcrowded. If you guys wanna play hardball, then we can play hardball, Eric. _[Principal Victoria goes inside, leaving Cartman, along with the other protesters, stunned and confused.]_

* * *

**And now I ask for OC's! We'll see how many OC's I get by next Friday, August 1. If I don't get at least 10, then I'll just make up my own characters. They're not going to play a huge role, but they will have some dialogue, and they'll be in future stories I write involving the canons. But they won't become anything more than background characters, since I want to keep these stories as realistic to the real South Park as possible. So, just fill out the form below and put them in the reviews. DO NOT send me your OC through a PM mkay? Kewl. Oh, and don't forget to actually review my story! I need reviews so that I know that you're actually reading and enjoying/not enjoying it. Thanks in advance!**

**Name:**

**Sexuality:**

**Physical features:**

**Personality: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Outfit: **

**Anything else you wanna tell me:**

**Alright then! Now, because I have to wait for these OC's, this story is going on hiatus until August 1.**


End file.
